Otineo Seren
Otineo Seren was the leader of Team SRSE and is currently State-sponsored bounty hunter operating out of Vale, performing various missions from the arrest of criminals to the destruction of Grimm. Backstory WIP Personality WIP Skills and Equipment Weapons Name: The Fae's Delight Maker/Smith: Otineo Type: TDGB (Twin Dagger Grapple Bow) Weapon Derivation: Hawkeye's Bow, Elemental Arrows of D:OS, Nunchucks, Twin Daggers Form 1: A metal bow with grappling hook / quiver is separate(attached to the belt) and applies Dust to arrows (obviously, he can't fire arrows while the grappling hook is activated, but he finds it is neater than having to have pre-made grappling arrows) Form 2: Twin curved daggers connected by grappling cable The bow splits in half with the top part containing the bowstring and pulleys while the bottom contains the grappling hook to balance the weight, the cable is shared between them, while things are getting stored away all but the handle and the middle sections switch their outers and inners, revealing sharp blades Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: Form 1 on his back with quiver on belt Features/Capabilities: (Form 1) The grappling hook launches out through an opened front compartment triggered by its cable (stored in compartments in top and bottom) being pulled back like an arrow and released, with the hook then extending out, a button on the front then stops the cable from extending further and then retracts the cord back and sheaths the hook Usage: (Form 1) Uses grapple to travel faster, usually to put range between him and opponents; Uses Dust arrows depending on surroundings to trap or simply add a damage over time effect (ex. If opponent is in a puddle of water, he could use a lighting dust arrow aimed at the water to possible stun the guy), regular arrows simply disable, kill, or wound depending on where they hit; (Form 2) Mostly his last resort weapon in case enemies get too close; Wields them like daggers for surgical strikes to hamper other's movement or simply assassinate if opportunity presents itself, Can throw one then use button to pull back; Can also spin them like Nunchucks if intimidation and deadly force is needed or extend the cable and have a spinning blade on either side for a whirlwind of damage; (Either Form) Can also use the cable for a quick tie up but then is weaponless until a better solution is used so really is only aganist one person or if all targets could be tied up at once that way Notes: Also carries around stun bolas, infused with lightning Dust to paralyze the target area; Also has rope for various purposes = Semblance Name:Twinkle Type: Psychic General description: A semblance that lets you press the pause button on time...with you in it; General limitations: The user can’t move either. Basically everything stops but your brain. Visual effect: From the outside perspective, you can see the user’s eyes twinkling with the color of their aura when the semblance activates; Active ability: From the user’s perspective, time stops. He cannot move any part of his body, but as long as he continuously exerts aura, he can analyze anything that he sees within his field of vision. Notes: Loaned to me by Vedranthell Statistics @) Physical Statistics * Strength: 4 * Speed: 4 * Agility: 5 * Stamina: 4 &) Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 4 * Aura Manipulation: 3 * Semblance Manipulation: 5 * Dust Manipulation: 1 $) Technical Statistics * Dust use: 2 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 2 * Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 4 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 5 Trivia * CNR Explanation: Otineo: African for "Born at Night", lends itself to nighttime colors; Seren: Welsh for "Star" which are often seen as white Category:Property of Cyrania de Bergerac Category:Not Avalible for RPing Presently